Someutsushi-hen
Someutsushi-hen (染伝し編, Stain Diffusion Chapter) is an additional question arc in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kizuna: Dai Ichi Kan "Tatari". The story follows Kimiyoshi Natsumi, who slowly descends into madness after experiencing various tragic events before and after a huge disaster in her home village, Hinamizawa. Plot This arc is essentially a retelling of Onisarashi-hen that again revolves around Natsumi, but with new characters and major differences. In this chapter, Minai Tomoe and Fujita Shingo are added to the equation, and Akasaka Mamoru not being present, while Ōishi only appears at the very beginning of the story during a phone call with Tomoe. Someutsushi-hen also reveals more details about the Kimiyoshi Family's and Natsumi's connection to Hinamizawa and sheds more light to her relationship with her friends, namely Saeki Chisato and Makimura Tamako. One of the major differences of this arc is that this chapter's ending is a "bad ending" instead of a "good ending" like in the original storyline, with Kimiyoshi Natsumi dying at the end instead of being saved by Tōdō Akira. Disappearances and Deaths All deaths and disappearances are listed only as they are told in Someutsushi-hen. Spoilers are only for the individual arc, not the overall series. Disappearences *'Ōishi Kuraudo', went missing during an investigation on June 20, 1983 *'Kumagai Katsuya', also went missing during an investigation on June 20, 1983 Deaths *'Takano Miyo', strangled to death in the mountains on June 19, 1983, her body was incinerated in an oil drum in the neighboring prefecture's forest. *'Tomitake Jirō', committed suicide by scratching out his own throat in Hinamizawa on the night of June 19, 1983. *'Irie Kyōsuke', committed suicide at the Irie Clinic on June 21, 1983. *'Furude Rika', disemboweled alive in front of the Furude Shrine on June 21, 1983, a day before the Hinamizawa Gas Disaster. *'2000+ residents of Hinamizawa', died from a poisonous volcanic gas in the Hinamizawa Gas Disaster on June 22, 1983. *'Yamase Kazuko', died on July 4, 1983, when she got struck with a fire extinguisher to the back of her head by Hatakeyama. *'Hatakeyama Kazuma', clawed out his own throat on July 4, 1983. *'Hatakeyama Yoshiko, Hatakeyama Aoi and Hatakeyama Kentarō', were all killed by Hatekayama Masao on July 5, 1983. *'Kimiyoshi Aki', repeatedly stabbed in the neck until she got decapitated on July 10, 1983. *'Kimiyoshi Tōji', stabbed to death in his house on July 10, 1983. *'Kimiyoshi Haruko', also stabbed to death on July 10, 1983. *'Kimiyoshi Natsumi', killed herself by scratching out her own throat on July 18, 1983 on Kakiuchi school's rooftop after she unsuccessfully tried to strangle Tōdō Akira there. *'Sonozaki Shion', committed suicide in the hospital she was admitted at on August 27, 1983. *'Minai Tomoe', died in a gunfight during an investigation in 1989. Trivia *''Someutsushi-hen'' most likely takes place after Onisarashi-hen, since certain events from that arc appear at one point in Natsumi's dream. *If the kanji of "Someutsushi" is rearranged, it will read "contagion", instead of "stain diffusion". *A fan translation of Someutsushi-hen can be found here. Gallery 118.png|Minai returning from a investigation 120.png|Akira confesses to Natsumi 119.png|Natsumi protects Hatakeyama 117.png|Natsumi during her parents' murder 116natsumi.png|Natsumi reveals her true colors Answer Arc See Kagebōshi-hen. Someone once said it's like the air. You can not see it, bit it's always there. Someone once said it's like the water. It's neither sweet nor bitter, because it has no taste. So of course, they perceive every day as uninteresting. That's why everyone is unaware of their own happiness. Frederica Bernkastel Category:Arcs Category:Game Only Arcs Category:Bad End Category:Question Arcs